


Mine. All Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set in ASZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bethylweek-prompt 'secret'

Beth has a secret. She doesn’t think anyone knows yet. They don’t know that the girl who’s appeared outside Alexandria's gates isn’t the one who’s almost died back at Grady Hospital anymore.

She’s changed and of some of these changes the others are aware. She looks different now that she’s older and no teenager anymore. Surviving has hardened her features, has made her body slim but lean. She’s a tough cookie now. The others can see that.

What they can’t see, don’t know is that she doesn’t carry weapons 'just in case’ but actually uses them too. That she can put a bullet between a walker’s eyes from as far as her gun can reach. That she rams the blade of her knife into a biter’s head without a second thought. Or into an enemy.

What they also can’t see is that Beth still believes there’s something good left in the world and its people, but her view has changed. Family comes first, and even more important are the two pillars of her life.

She’ll kill them all if she has to. Enemies, walkers, strangers. No one knows when they look into big blue eyes that saw so much, of a woman who learnt even more.

Beth can see what the world has done to Daryl and Maggie. She won’t let it happen again if she can help it. It’s an advantage, she knows, that no one knows what she’s capable off. She can be their secret weapon, always ready to strike and defend what’s hers.

She looks at Maggie and sees her smile, hands resting protectively on her growing belly. The smile’s less bright because of Glenn, but still existent because of her. Maggie’s strong, so very strong, but there’s the threat of the burden on her shoulders, the ever growing pain might crush her one day. Beth isn’t gonna let that happen.

Mine, she thinks as she watches Maggie. All mine.

Beth sees Daryl next. He's sitting by her side on the couch, always close like he’s found home not in a place but in a person.

She can see it in his eyes and in the growing number of scars. Daryl isn’t strong because he chooses to be but because he learnt it, back when no one should be in need of being tough and hard. She sees his soul as a formerly even surface that’s gotten cracks with the time. Now the surface is broken into many little pieces, held together by sheer survival instinct. It won’t take much for him to shatter for good. Beth isn’t gonna let that happen either.

Mine, she thinks as she looks at Daryl. All mine.

Beth also sees Rick, whose leading abilities are questioned because of the hard choices he has to make. Go and decide then, she thinks, see if you can do better.

She sees Carl, who’s grown into a strong, hard young man, with his eye patch and steely expression. And Judith, the only sweet innocence left in the world.

They’re all hers and while she’s always been ready to die for them, she’s ready to kill for them too. They’re hers, and no one’s taking that from her.

Beth has a secret. She believes that if anyone finds out, Daryl’s gonna be first to know. He can see behind the innocent blue of her eyes. He’s gazing at her now, with that look only she’s allowed to see. He’s her everything. He’s gonna protect her, no matter what it takes. She’s gonna do the same for him.

She smiles, leaning into his side, hand holding his. Mine, she thinks again. Forever mine. It’s a good feeling, and worth a little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, this story is written for fun and not for profit.


End file.
